The present invention generally relates to communications systems, and more specifically to the adaptive selection of message data properties for improving communication throughput and reliability.
A core operation of modern communications systems is to transmit analog and/or digital messages in a variety of forms, including for example, analog/digital data, audible communications, text communications, and the like. The transmission of data over a telecommunication network requires agreed-to message formats and communication-link control procedures for traffic interchange over these networks.